


PERFECT HOUSE

by Dancezwithwolvez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancezwithwolvez/pseuds/Dancezwithwolvez
Summary: Takes place right after The Safehouse





	PERFECT HOUSE

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys. They are the sweetest and the most boring couple in this whole wide world.God they are so cute.!!!!!...  
> Here is my small contribution to B99 fandom and to my favourite couple.  
> Have a good time reading it!!!!

Kevin burst in through the doors with his car and punched the living daylights out of Seamus. He began to untie the binds that were holding Holt and Peralta. 

Through the corner of his eye, he saw Seamus trying to get up. Kevin vented out all his anger through a powerful kick to his stomach. Another kick to the groin ensured that he would remain on the ground for atleast 10 minutes.  
Kevin yelled, "TAKE THAT YOU DIRTBAG!!"  
Jake gasped and whispered to Holt excitedly, "He finally said dirtbag!!"

Holt was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Kevin had done something he could have never imagined in a million years , but more importantly he was safe. 

Kevin came to untie his knots and Holt felt something cold on his palm. When he looked up he saw Kevin was crying. Once he was free, Kevin hugged Holt with such intensity that Holt feared he would fall down. Throughout the embrace, Kevin and Holt were repeating just one thing over and over again to each other "I am sorry."

Jake felt a flood of relief wash over him. He knew that Holt and Kevin were perfect for each other. But the past few weeks had been difficult for the both of them. He continued tying Seamus and his assistant to the chair.

Holt was tending to Kevin's bruised knuckles. He quietly asked, "Do you forgive me?"  
Kevin was taken aback. 

He snapped, " IF ANYONE SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING IT IS ME!!!. I put your and Jake's life in danger. And for what. Because I felt little cooped up. I could have lost you today and the last thing I said was that I wanted to move away from you."

Holt chuckled lightly, "This doesn't sound much of an apology." "Professor we have both made mistakes", his voice taking a serious tone, "we will be forever stuck in a loop of apologies and that will lead to nothing. We have to make sure this doesn't change the way we feel about one another. Let us agree to put this incident behind us and start afresh. I have one last thing to apologize to you." Holt said with a slight smile.

Kevin furrowed his brows and was ready to retort to anything Holt said.  
"I never thought you paid any attention to my self defense classes . But clearly I was wrong. I AM a great teacher." Holt declared in an exaggerated tone. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. A habit he had seemed to learn from Peralta. Kevin smiled for the first time in many weeks, "I love you Captain Raymond Holt" and a passionate kiss sealed that discussion. 

En route to Brooklyn:  
Kevin was seated next to Holt in Terry's minivan. Terry was listing the many advantages of his minivan to Kevin. But it was falling on deaf ears.  
Kevin's pad of thumb lightly grazed Holt's wrists feeling the impression left by the restraints. Tears threatened to fall whenever he thought about the warehouse. He twined his fingers with Holt and slightly squeezed his hands.  
He knew that Holt didn't approve of public displays of affection and neither did he. But he needed this. He needed the contact. He needed this to ground him. He needed this to assure him that this was all over. He needed this to prove to himself that he still loved the man, who he had just put in danger and he also was still being loved. He needed this more than he needed oxygen to breathe.  
To his surprise, Holt didn't show any resistance and was more than willing to join hands. Kevin left out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Raymond squeezed his hands back. This exhaled breath signified his freedom from that hell hole. 

Kevin was at peace. He had his husband by his side. He was going to meet Cheddar. He was going to his house. He was going to his books. He smiled to himself and felt his eyelids becoming heavy. This might be the first peaceful sleep he had had in months. He fell asleep on Holt's shoulder visualizing all the things he would do when he got back home. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holt had been very afraid when Kevin said he would leave him. Kevin was the most perfect human being he had ever met and he doubted he would find someone like him again. But when he saw their tightly locked fingers and the peacefully asleep Kevin on his shoulder his fears vanished. 

He had unknowingly treated the love of his life badly and he wanted to do something special for his more than perfect husband. But what should he do?  
Suddenly, a distant memory came to the foreground and he instantly knew what he should do. 

He decided to renew his love for Kevin by asking him to marry again. He removed his hand from Kevin's hand. 

Kevin whined sleepily from the lack of contact. He tried to get closer to the warmth he had before. But he was failing and getting annoyed at his failure adorably. He was so perfect!!! Holt wrapped his hand around Kevin and pulled him closer and planted a quick kiss on Kevin's temple. 

A look of contentment passed through Kevin's features when he had his warmth returned back to him

He returned the smile that Terry was giving through the front view mirror hesitantly. After all, he was going to need his help to plan a romantic proposal because Terry loves love. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I have ever written for B99. This is also the first fic that I have actually published on a public platform. I had a great time writing this fic and would like to do so more in the future. So please feel free to give me any and every pointer you might have so that it may lead to a better story than the one you have read. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
